Joyce Abestano Joins the Back-to-School Party this Sunday in ‘Sarah G. Live!’
June 1, 2019 IBC and Secarats premier teen star Joyce Abestano, the lead star of the top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol,” will be joining the hottest back-to-school party this Sunday (June 2) as the phenomenal Comedy Princess of IBC 13 joins the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo in her centerstage as special guests co-host and performer for the first time ever in “Sarah G. Live!” as it opens June with a back-to-school treat. Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) Fun and laughter are set to fill the centerstage in the funny antics of Joyce as she leads the show with her co-stars of “Iskul Bukol,” including the high school classmates of Diliman High School like Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, AC Bonifacio, Angelica Marañon, Bailey May, Alyanna Angeles and Andres Muhlach, who teached with Sarah in her Popstar High School in the ‘Sine Gang’ segment for the first day of school and also our P.E. time in the ‘Squad Goals’ segment. Aside from Joyce, Josh Santana will join the fun and spread the love on Sarah’s solo musical variety show. Meanwhile, join Sarah in the exciting back-to-school adventure and her first-ever teaching K-12 experience by showcasing her talent in school teacher as she teach and learn on the classroom with her students in her ‘Sige Go’ segment. Still with Sarah in the upcoming episode are her resident dance royalty Rodjun Cruz, co-hosts Andrei Felix and a new co-host Oyo Boy Sotto, musical director Louie Ocampo, choreographer Georcelle Dapat-Sy, G-Force, and director Mark A. Reyes. Don’t miss the trending and top Sunday primetime show of IBC 13, “Sarah G. Live,” 8pm, after “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @SGLiveOFFICIAL on Twitter and like SarahGLiveOFFICIAL on Facebook. 'Global IBC' Fantasy (Iconic) *''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (CGI/3D with Sofia Andres (seamaid)) (theme song with lyrics) (film) *''Zylona'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Yna Uy) (theme song with lyrics) (film) Sports (Champion) *''PBA'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''NBA'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''ONE Championship'' (CGI/3D computer animation) Comedy (Iconic) *''Iskul Bukol'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) (film) *''Wanbol U'' (CGI/3D computer animation (theme song with lyrics) (film) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (CGI/3D computer animation) Drama (Iconic) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Joe D'Mango) (theme song with lyrics) (film) *''Open Arms'' (theme song with lyrics) (film) Talk (Iconic) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way!'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) Informative (Chill) *''Chinatown TV'' (theme song with lyrics) *''Cooltura'' *''Travel Goals'' (theme song with lyrics) Educational (Iconic) *''KapinoyLand'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Mr. Kapinoy) (theme song with lyrics) *''Talents Academy'' Game (Iconic) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Battle of the Brains'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) Reality (Iconic) *''Talent ng Bayan'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) News and current affairs (Bold) *''Express Balita'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Oh My Gising!'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Bitag Live'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Forum ni Randy'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Veronica Files'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Crime Desk'' *''Lingkod Kaibigan'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (theme song with lyrics) *''Serbisyong Kaibigan'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (theme song with lyrics) *''Tutok 13'' Variety (Iconic) *''Sarah G. Live'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Sarah Geronimo) *''DMZ TV Danze Party'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''P.O.13'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) IBC 13 is now a leader network from number three to number one in Mega Manila, based on Kantar Media; Radyo13 is now number one in Mega Manila; and 89 DMZ is already number one in Mega Manila. We have a perfect social media platform, very powerful, from 200,000 to about four million already. 'IBC Primetime (print ad)' :Masaya ang tawanan, kasiyahan at dramahan... mas maaksyon na sa sports... :at mas malawak na ang pagbabalita. :THE BEST OF SHOWS ON IBC 13's PRIMETIME PROGRAMMING! :PRIMETIME NG BAYAN :Your favorite Kaibigan shows: :MONDAYS to FRIDAYS * 6pm-12mn :An Empress's Dignity - 6pm :Express Balita - 6:30pm :Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail - 7:45pm :Open Arms (new series) - 8:30pm :Mon :PPP: Piling Pilng Pelikula: Cesar Montano - 9pm :Bullet (June 3) :Hitman (June 10) :Alfredo S. Lim: The Untold Stories (June 17) :Nilalang (June 24) :Tue :Wanbol U (new show) - 9pm :Cooltura - 10pm :Wed :IBCinema - 9pm :Bagets (June 6) :Estudyante Blues (June 13) :Pisay (June 20) :Senior Year (June 27) :Travel Goals (new timeslot) - 10:30pm :Thurs :Sic O'Clock News - 9pm :The Best of T.O.D.A.S. - 10pm :Fri :T.O.D.A.S. - 9pm :DMZ TV Danze Party - 10pm :Tutok 13 - 11pm :WEEKEND NG BAYAN :SATURDAYS * 3pm-12:30am :2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup - 3pm :Iskul Bukol - 7pm :Talent ng Bayan - 8pm :Love Notes - 9pm :ONE Championship - 10pm :Express Balita Weekend - 11pm :Bitag: The New Generation - 11;30pm :SUNDAYS * 3pm-1:15am :2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup - 3pm :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? - 7pm :Sarah G. Live - 8pm :Kaibigan Sinerama - 9pm :All the hottest local movies: :ABNKKBSNPLAko: The Movie (June 2) :Squad Goals: #FBois (June 9) :Walwal (June 16) :Petmalu (June 23) :Class of 2018 (June 30) :Express Balita Weekend ''(new timeslot) - 10:45pm :''Sunday's Big Night (new timeslot) - 11:15pm :All the Tagalized movies: :Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (June 2) :Mortdecai (June 9) :Black Mass (June 16) :Alice Through the Looking Glass (June 23) :Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (June 30) :James Yap (PBA), Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Sofia Andres (seaamid), Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Jang Na-ra, Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa, Joshua Garcia, Kevin Lapeña, Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Karla Aguas, Brod Pete, Assunta de Rossi, DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco, Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Robin Padilla, Joe D'Mango, Honorio Banario (ONE Championship), Czarinah Lusuegro, Jess Caduco, Ben Tulfo, Cesar Montano, Sarah Geronimo :Ang trese ng bayan na magingging Kaibigan! (down-left) :Ang No. 1 TV network ng bayan! :IBC (logo) Kaibigan Mo! | Celebrating 60 years (up)|'Glorious years of entertainment' (down) www.ibc.com.ph (down-right) (down-right)